


A Good Thing

by JamieBenn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Man handling, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Submission, over powering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade turns up in Star City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Thing

A noise came from outside of Oliver's room, and he wasn't scared. No. He was his stoic self, and he would never collapse on himself like that. Not in a million years. Except, his fast reflexes sometimes got on his bad side, and that meant that he could be one of the jumpiest people about. He could also be woken just as easy, which was not a good thing.

He decided that he needed to find out what the noise was. It wasn't often that a house of the stature of the Queen mansion had faults in it, so it was probably someone creeping around. It might have even be Thea, coming back home late from Roy's, where he probably fucked her into the mattress. After all, Oliver had seen him in action, and he could handle himself rather well. As in, strong, anyway.

He quickly slipped on a shirt before walking out into the hall, coming face to face with one of the biggest surprises of his life, and possibly one of his biggest regrets, one of his biggest fantasies, and even one of his best memories.

 

“ _Slade?” Oliver asked, seeing the man sharpening a stick, for some odd reason, and sitting by the fire, “I thought that I'd grab some fire wood?”_

“ _You little shit.” Slade mumbled._

“ _Excuse me?” Oliver shouted, hearing the exact words that had come out of Slade's mouth. He couldn't believe it. He could never do anything right in the eyes of Slade. Slade would never be proud of him. No matter what he did for him. Slade_ trained _him, and even then, he didn't trust him. Even though, all Oliver knew right at that moment was the island, keeping himself alive, and_ Slade.

 

“Slade?” Oliver said, absolutely astonished. It had been a whole year. More than a year since he'd seen Slade, but Oliver had been on the grid for a whole year, and Slade decided to show up only then. _Then,_ when he was finally getting over Slade. When he was finally stopping from having the dreams he had when Slade first left the island without Oliver. When Slade first abandoned him, “How dare you?”

A sense of Deja Vu settled into Slade's stomach. “Excuse me?” He said, for lack of better words, and a little bit for old times sake. Slade saw the look on Oliver's face. It was a mixture of astonishment, relief, joy and hatred, if those things could ever go together. Then again, Oliver always seemed to surprise Slade. Always seems to pull little things that sent pangs to Slade's heart.

“You just waltz in here? After me not seeing you for almost two years?” Oliver stared straight into Slade's brown eyes, “Did you think that I would just forgive you?” He shook his head, gulping down a mouth full of saliva.

“Of course not. I saw you on the news, and I needed to see you, Oliver. I couldn't believe that it had been so long.” The sides of Slade's mouth twisted upwards, almost smiling, “I've also seen the work that you've been doing on that list of yours. Well done.”

Oliver's eyes widened a little at Slade's speech, “Are you okay?”

 

“ _You will never see me being as sappy as you are right now, mate. I hardly even know you and I can already tell that in a gay relationship, you'd bottom. That's hardly a good thing.” The man was brawny. He was tough, but could he really say that? Why couldn't Oliver cry over the girl that he'd lost, his father, and the life that he'd left behind? Isn't it natural for a human to do that?_

“ _You can't say that to me!” Oliver cried._

_Slade chuckled, “Why not?”_

_Oliver looked offended, but Slade's grin just grew wider,“Well, I am one hundred per cent straight--”_

_Slade cut him off, shaking his head and muttering, “Are you sure about that, Mr. Queen?”_

 

“Why would I not be okay?” Slade frowned, smile fading away.

“You look like in a gay relationship, you'd bottom. That's hardly a good thing.” Oliver chuckled as he repeated the words that Slade had said to him all those years ago on the island, and then grinned from ear to ear.

“Would you like to test out that theory?” Slade growled, causing Oliver's heart to skip a large amount of beats. He knew what that growl meant. It meant that Slade was getting aggressive. It meant that Slade was getting animalistic. It some ways, that meant good things. In others, it meant that he was just down the hall from his mother, and they were in the hall, and it would probably be a good idea to get straight into his room right that second before something happened that he would regret for the rest of his life.

He put both his bands on Slade's shoulders, and Slade growled even more. Oliver wasn't even sure if it was possible to _be_ that animalistic. It was worse than it had ever happened when they were on the island, and that surprised him because the island was more natural, and they were more safe than ever inside the Queen mansion. Oliver dragged Slade inside his room, slamming the door shut behind them. “We do this inside.” He pleaded with the other man's civilised side.

“How I've missed your arse, Ollie.” Slade hissed, “Too many clothes.”

An unexpected rumble escaped Oliver's mouth, and he looked at Slade questioningly, “What do you--”

Hands wrapped around Oliver's waist, and they slid down. Oliver shivered. He hadn't been touched like that since the island. He didn't realise how much he missed the touch of Slade's calloused fingers reaching under the elastic band of his underwear. Pulling the underwear down, and making him tremble with arousal.

“I haven't seen you this wanton since the first time.” Slade whispered into Oliver's ear. Oliver could feel his heart beating out of his chest as his dick was on the rise.

 

“ _How about I prove it to you, Mr Queen?” Slade came in with wood for the fire, staring at Oliver as he dumped it straight into the pile of firewood already there._

“ _Prove what?” Oliver was confused by the statement, but he knew that it couldn't be good._

“ _That you'd bottom.” Oliver was surprised when Slade said that with a absolute straight face. That his straight lips didn't waver. That he barely even blinked. Because as soon as Slade said that, Oliver's heart could have gone from zero to sixty in three point five._

_Slade grabbed Oliver's shoulders, and Oliver tried to shrug him off, but to no avail. He pushed Oliver down onto the floor of the Plane. Again, Oliver tried to get out of Slade's grip. Tried to over power him, but there was no chance. There was no chance that he could over power this man who was trained to be the best intelligence agent to call Australia their home._

_He ripped off Oliver's shirt, tearing the white fabric, which was a bad idea, considering the fact that materials were extremely low on the island. He pulled down Oliver's pants, struggling with Oliver moving about – wiggling – so much. “Wearing no underwear... not such a good state for a Queen, is it?”_

_Slade leaned down, placing his tongue on the other man's belly button, and dragging it up, detouring to his left nipple, and swiping his tongue over that before leaning over to the other one and doing the same. He licked striped up and down Oliver's neck, using his fingers to stimulate the tips of his nipples._

“ _Stop teasing, you bastard.” Oliver growled,baring his teeth in high hopes._

 

“I wasn't _that_...” Oliver trailed off as Slade smashed his lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Also... check out the Oliver/Slade community on LJ? http://oliverslade.livejournal.com


End file.
